Playing in the Snow
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: The hobbit shows how, despite his stature he can hold his own against the Company in a snow battle. Written for my Holiday Bingo. Bagginshield pre-slash. Fluff. Drabble.


**A/N:** Written for my Holiday Bingo Card, for the square "Playing in Snow".

This is what I got, I guess...  
Unbetaed.

Crossposted from my AO3.

* * *

Sunshine had greeted the white slopes of the Lonely Mountain, making it seem as if the world outside had disappeared and only the mountain, and surrounding area, existed.

It wasn't much a change for the dwarf way of thinking but inside the mountain, in the midst of all the dwarves, there was a hobbit.

And said hobbit wasn't used to the overwhelming solitude – somewhere buried in memories was the flash of fear and uncertainty that could give him pause for an instant before disappearing again – even if he was surrounded by dwarves, his hard-earned family.

Walking down the maze-like corridors towards the large room where the Company met frequently, Bilbo wondered. He'd taken a look outside and while the chilly snow sent a shiver down his spine, he also felt some of his mischief surge. He wanted to grab the boys and head outside. They deserved it, after all the hard work they'd been doing.

Though, to be fair, the whole Company and dwarves that were inhabiting the mountain did deserve a day to rest.

Such strange people, the dwarves were. His friends could party – though not the same way hobbits did – but there was such an air of seriousness about for most of the time. Bilbo figured that they deserved to relax a little bit more. He might suggest that during the breakfast – second breakfast for Bilbo who still hadn't gotten used to the odd way of eating of his friends, now that they were home.

Arriving at the door, he could hear some singing and a lot of laughter. A smile stretched his lips at the same time that a tendril of irritation reminded him of once upon a time when similar singing had echoed in the walls of his smial. That hadn't been all too fun.

Bilbo opened the door.

"Bilbo!" A cacophony of sounds and voices greeted him. The hobbit snorted and headed to the small space that had been left for him, at Thorin's right.

Lady Dís was sitting in front of him and her mischievous look was, by now, very familiar to Bilbo. With a nearly imperceptible sigh, Bilbo started filling his dish with food. Everything smelled divine, as usual.

The rowdiness continued during most of the meal, Bilbo only paying it half a mind, he was trying to devise a plan to take his friends outside, to play.

And then, the conversation caught his attention.

"But Uncle, can't we just have today? You promised." Kíli was whining.

Thorin was shaking his head but a small smile was on his lips.

"That's a good idea. The boys have been working hard, Thorin. I mean, everyone has been and you do deserve a small break." Bilbo added, getting a beaming smile from both princes.

"They may have the afternoon. _But_ ," the word had both princes straightening in their seats, "they'll have to finish their tasks before lunch."

"We'll do it!" Fíli and Kíli said in unison, happily.

Lady Dís chuckled.

"Maybe you and the rest of the Company could also take the afternoon?" She suggested to Thorin. "I'll handle things, you know how some preparations are just waiting to be set in motion."

"And you'll have fun doing that, won't you?" Thorin replied, an amused glint in his eyes.

"You can bet I will." Dís said with a too innocent smile.

Bilbo watched the interaction. And thought that he better not get between those brothers.

It could be dangerous…

* * *

The snow was nearly sparkling under the sunlight when the Company left Erebor. Laughter and high voices echoed on the stone walls they were leaving behind as the Company merrily went to the place the dwarves had deemed best.

Teams were being set and a snowball battle was imminent.

In an instant, snowballs started flying – Bilbo was unaware of who'd thrown the first but he was going to show his friends that you didn't mess with a hobbit in the snow. Oh no, hobbits could hold their own, for sure.

And that's how Bilbo found himself running, laughing, making alliances that were suddenly broken, being hit by snowballs and landing some good ones. The smile on his face didn't want to leave but he was so into the snowball fight that he got a bit distracted.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder – _how could it be warm? He shouldn't be able to feel that, right?_ – and Bilbo turned around so fast that he nearly got whiplash.

It was Thorin.

The dwarf was smiling but there was worry in his eyes.

"You're freezing." He told the hobbit seriously.

"Huh?" Bilbo asked, intelligently.

"You're too cold now. Come here." He opened his coat and pulled Bilbo to him. The hobbit let out a muffled noise of surprise but was pulled in. Only when he was surrounded by warmth did he notice how cold he was.

Despite his warm clothes and sturdy feet, there was no doubt that he was cold but, the distraction of the battle had kept it from his mind.

Suddenly he was being lifted and bundled more on the coat.

A fiery blush blossomed on his cheeks.

"T-Thorin! There's no need for this!" He stammered.

"You're getting too cold. Let me." Thorin insisted.

Bilbo's cheeks blushed more profusely, if that was possible. He grabbed the thick cloth that comprised the dwarf's outer jacket.

"Really…." Bilbo insisted meekly.

"Bilbo. I have something I wanted to discuss with you. I think this is the perfect time." Thorin added, walking to the space where a few blankets and food had been placed. Bombur was busying himself by a small fire he'd started.

"Oh, okay." Bilbo finally conceded. Still feeling very self-conscious as he was sat on Thorin's lap, still under the warm coat.

Bilbo suddenly had a feeling that Thorin might step the line they'd been dancing around for such a long time.

His heart started beating faster.


End file.
